


Crash Into You

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Car Accident, Cas gets hit by a car, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Saves Castiel, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Doctor Sam, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a set morning routine that he followed religiously every day.  Some people might see him as rigid and set in his ways, but a set routine makes the lonely life he leads more bearable.  He sticks to this routine, day in and day out, until one day he witnesses a car accident that will not only throw his routines right out the window, but his life will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I think I do well on the summaries, and I'm always afraid that the stories themselves won't live up to the descriptions. Irrational fear? Maybe. Anyway, I probably went overboard AGAIN here, and made this longer than first intended. No, I won't be continuing this one, but I do hope you like it. Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt for this was morning routine. And the part about the vegetables? That's a real rule in my house that my grandmother and mother enforced, and I enforce it with my own kids.

Dean had a set routine that he had been following for years. He woke up Monday through Friday at six am. He started a pot of coffee and went to take his shower. He was done with his shower by no later than six forty five, and then it was time for breakfast. Breakfast was done by seven thirty, with dishes rinsed and put into the dishwasher. By no later than seven forty he was on his way to work. He followed this routine every morning until one time he didn’t.

It was a Thursday, nothing special about the day itself except that his mother had called as he’d been scrambling some eggs for breakfast to remind him that he was supposed to come over for dinner that Sunday. He had promised her that he’d be there after dodging her questions yet again as to whether he was dating anyone. 

Mothers.

After breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, he was ready to leave. He had grabbed his coat and slid it on, zipping it up and pulling the collar tight around his neck as he walked out to his car. He really hated Kansas in the winter. 

It was a fairly straight shot to his work. He owned an auto shop downtown and he was humming along to Heat of the Moment as he sat at a stop light, waiting for it to turn green. There were people crossing, most heading east, but one man crossed in the opposite direction, heading west. Dean was admiring how attractive the man was when he saw a car coming up in the side view mirror on the passenger side. It was a moment too late that he realized the car was skidding on ice, unable to stop, just as the man was crossing in front of it.

“Shit!” He already had the car in park as the car hit the man and he went flying, landing in a snow drift on the curb. Jumping from the car, Dean ran over to the man.

“Are you ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he was actually going to hit you until it was too late!”

The man moaned and turned his head to look up at Dean, blinking the brightest blue eyes he thought he had ever seen in his life.

“My leg hurts.” He was pulling his scarf down as he tried to talk. 

“Stay still, don’t move.” Dean crouched down to look at the man’s leg. He grimaced when he saw the angle it was bent at, and the blood that was spreading across the fabric of his pants. Looking around he saw the car that had hit him was gone. Bastard.

“Ok, after last night’s storm, power’s out everywhere. I’m not so sure the ambulances can get here fast enough. Your leg…it’s messed up pretty bad. I can drive you to the hospital. If we wait here for an ambulance, you could end up with frostbite and hypothermia on top of everything else.” Dean looked around to see other people starting to crowd around them. “Did anyone catch the guy’s plate?”

“It was Harvey Skinner that hit ‘im. I’d know that fool’s driving anywhere, but I saw the plate too. Recognized it.” One man said.

“Ok, good. Can you wait here for the police to arrive? I’m going to take him to the hospital, his leg is broke really bad.” Dean said. The man, Rufus as he recognized him, nodded. Dean turned back to the injured man. The blood was starting to soak into the snow beneath him. He pulled off his own scarf and using it as a tourniquet, wrapped it around the man’s leg, just under his knee. Pulling it tight made the man cry out, but he needed to stop the bleeding.

“What’s your name?”

“Castiel. You can call me Cas. I think we better hurry, I think I’m going into shock.” The man replied.

It took Dean a few tries to get the man lifted out of the snow drift. With some help he carried him to his car and laid him out in the backseat.

“It’s maybe ten minutes in this weather to the hospital. I’ll drive as fast as I can and still be safe, but try not to move too much, ok?” He said as he got behind the wheel again.

“Y-yeah.” The man replied through gritted teeth.

Dean turned the corner, heading away from his shop and towards the hospital.

“What’s your name?” Cas asked.

“Oh, I’m Dean.” 

“Thank you, Dean. For stopping. You know the man that hit me?” Cas grimaced as they hit a bump.

“Yeah. Harvey, he really shouldn’t be behind the wheel of a car. I guess after this he won’t be ever again. I saw him coming up too fast but I didn’t have a way to warn you in time. I’m sorry about that.” Dean apologized.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad you stopped to help. An ambulance would have taken a long time?” Cas asked.

“The city’s in pretty bad shape after the storm last night. Power outages mean people were freezing last night. They’re stretched pretty thin. It’s quicker to just take you up to the hospital. I wouldn’t have tried to move you if you’d landed anywhere other than in that snow. I’m aware of the dangers of moving someone when they’re injured. I figured though that the snow cushioned your fall, and I’m guessing the car was going less than twenty when it hit you.” Dean explained.

“My power went out for a few hours last night, but I have a fireplace and a large store of wood, so I lit a fire and slept on the couch until it came back on this morning.” Cas was nearly panting as he tried to talk through the pain.

“Mine didn’t go out this time, but I keep a generator on hand for when it does. Are you from here?” Dean asked. His brother had told him that it was good to keep accident victims talking so they didn’t go into shock.

“No, I moved here from Los Angeles, actually. I moved here for work. I find that I am not impressed with snow though.” 

Dean saw Cas frowning in the rearview mirror and smiled. “I was born and raised here. I’m used to the snow, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

Cas winced as they hit another bump. Dean could see the hospital in the distance.

“So what do you do, Dean?” Cas asked.

“I own an automotive shop.” Dean replied. As he pulled into the emergency drop off he hopped out of the car and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the number on speed dial.

“Sam? Get outside, I have a hit and run victim with a badly broken leg.” He said as soon as the line picked up.

“Shit, ok. Be there in ten.” Sam hung up and Dean stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He knew his brother meant ten seconds, not minutes, and sure enough, here came Sam with two orderlies and three nurses.

“What happened?” Sam asked as the orderlies opened the back door.

“I was on my way to work and Harvey Skinner came up on my right, just as Cas, the victim was crossing the street. I saw him try to hit his brakes, but there’s so damn much ice out there, and he ended up hitting Cas. He landed in a snow drift, but his leg’s broken Sam. Like out of the skin, broken. What’s that, a compound?” 

Sam looked over as the orderlies gingerly lifted Cas out of the car and laid him on a gurney. He moved to the man’s side and immediately began assessing his injuries.

“Cas, this is my brother, Dr. Sam Winchester. He’s the best ER doc this town has. He’ll take great care of you, ok?” Dean said as they moved the gurney up to full height.

“Thank you again, Dean.” Cas said before he was being rushed into the hospital. Dean watched him disappear and the doors close before he turned back to the car.

“Oh, fuck!” Harvey had hit his car. At least Cas was ok, he thought. Sam would take good care of the handsome, blue eyed man. He’d have to ask his brother Sunday just how bad Cas’ injuries were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went as usual. He got to work a half hour later but Charlie was already there going through the morning opening routine of turning on lights, starting the coffee pot, and turning on the radio. She arched an eyebrow when he walked in the back door, stomping his feet on the mat to get rid of the snow.

“You are never late. What happened? Was your power out?” She asked.

“No, I witnessed a hit and run on my way in. Harvey Skinner hit a guy crossing the street but with the storms I knew the ambulances would be delayed and the guy was at risk of frostbite and hypothermia, so I took him to the hospital myself. Dude’s leg was really messed up. I hope that’s all it was.” Dean replied as he took his jacket off and hung it up. “The guys here yet?”

“Garth is on his way. Said his car wouldn’t start this morning with as cold as it is, and Victor still has no electricity. He has to take his wife and the kids to her mother’s house until it’s back on. Once he’s dropped them off, he’ll be in. Ash is still upstairs. He’ll be down in ten.”

Dean nodded along as she filled him in. He expected quite a bit of business with the weather as bad as it was. There were going to be a lot of jumps needed and possible tows. That was where Ash and Garth came in. The phone rang and Charlie hurried to answer it while Dean went to pour himself a cup of coffee. Charlie found him after he’d moved to his office and sat down to go over the receipts from the day before.

“That was Garth. Car started, he’ll be here in five.”

“Ok. Stay near the phones. When Jason and Oliver get in later, tell them they’re on call to fix anything that gets towed in. Ash and Garth are doing tows.” He told her.

“Got it.” She saluted him before marching out of the room again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day and the next day were busy. A familiar face showed up early Friday morning, Sheriff Jody Mills, to ask him what he had seen the day before with the accident. He’d given his side of the story but other than being told Cas was stable, he didn’t get any information out of her. 

On Saturdays, he only worked in the mornings. Technically he didn’t have to go in, Benny managed the shop just fine on the weekends, but he did anyway. It wasn’t like he had a life. Spending a few hours at the shop going over invoices and working on cars was preferable to spending the entire day home alone. Sunday morning his mother called to remind him _again_ about dinner that evening. He reassured her again that he had not forgotten and that he would be there, promptly at six pm. 

Sunday morning and afternoon were spent watching football. When his alarm beeped at five to let him know it was almost time to go, he got up, heading upstairs to dress for dinner at his mother’s house. His parents lived a little over a mile away but in this weather, he wasn’t going to walk. When he pulled into their drive he could see his brother’s truck already parked behind their dad’s, and he pulled in next to it. He got out, trudging through the snow til he got to the porch. As he climbed the stairs, the door opened.

“I knew I heard the Impala.” Sam was grinning and Dean chuckled as he kicked snow off his shoes and stepped inside. While Sam closed the door, Dean removed his boots and set them on the waterproof mat by the coat rack. He was shrugging off his coat when he heard tapping against the hardwood floors. Turning around he was surprised to see Cas standing there. He was propped up on crutches, his left leg in a cast from hip to foot.

“Hey! I was going to ask my brother how you were doing. Leg was worse off than I thought it might be, huh.” Dean hung his coat up and turned back to look at Cas’ leg, frowning at the sight of the cast. It bothered him to know that this poor guy had been hurt this bad.

“It’s broken in three places, but I’ll be fine. Sam invited me so that I could thank you.” Cas said. Dean looked up at the man. He was really, _really_ attractive.

“You already did, and really, you didn’t have to. I did what any good person would have done.”

“No, it’s been my experience that people are not always so kind. It turned out that I got a blood clot. Had I been left there to wait for an ambulance I might not have made it. So really, you deserve a thank you.” Cas insisted. Dean felt his cheeks getting hot and he lowered his eyes to the floor, suddenly feeling shy.

“But they took care of the clot? You’ll be alright?”

“Yes, they removed it in surgery and I’ll heal just fine.” Cas replied. “I do need to sit and elevate my leg though. Your mother’s in the kitchen.”

“Oh, here, let me help you.” Dean followed Cas into the living room and once he had lowered himself down to the couch, he propped the injured leg up carefully and put more pillows behind the man’s back. He liked the way Cas was watching him, with a soft smile on his lips. His eyes were an incredible shade of blue and Dean tried hard not to stare.

“Ok, I’m going to go check in with my mom, see if she needs help. If you need anything just let me or Sam know.” 

“I will. Thank you.” Cas smiled wider and nodded at him. Dean smiled back before heading to the kitchen. His mom was putting together a salad when he walked in but she smiled and tilted her head so he could kiss her cheek.

“Hi, sweetheart. Where’s Cas?” 

“He’s sitting on the couch. I helped him put his leg up. Elevation, right, Sam?” He asked.

“Yep. He’s one tough guy. He ended up with a blood clot. Lucky we got to it in time.” Sam replied.

“That’s what he was saying. So if I’d just left him there and gone on to work as usual, he could have died?” The very thought made Dean shiver.

“There’s no telling, but ambulances were at least forty five minutes later after the storm, so it’s a good possibility that yes, he would have died before they got there. Normally I’d have yelled at you for moving him, but you were right to get him in when you did.”

“Shit, that’s scary.” Dean shook his head. “I’m glad I went with my gut on that one.”

“You must have made quite an impression on the drive to the hospital. He kept asking about you. I went up to check on him when he was released yesterday and decided to invite him tonight. Never saw someone jump so fast at an invitation to a family dinner before.” Sam chuckled.

“Me?” Dean was surprised by that. 

“I think he likes you.” Sam said, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Dean snorted and chucked a dish towel at him.

“Oh shut up.” He laughed.

“What’s so wrong about that? You’re an incredibly handsome young man.” Mary pinched her son’s cheek. He gently swatted her hand away.

“Your compliments don’t count, mom. You’re bias.” 

“Maybe I am, but it’s not every day that you get handsome men swooning and looking to spend time with their crush’s family just to have an opportunity to be close to them.” She pointed out.

“You guys are nuts. I just helped the guy after a car accident that I couldn’t even prevent. By the way, Harvey hit my car.” 

“Oh, crap, really?” Sam winced.

“Yeah. I need to bang out the dent on the rear panel and repaint it. I’m not happy.” Dean grumbled.

I hear they got Harvey though. Call Jodie, get a copy of the police report so you can file an insurance claim.” Sam said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean nodded. Mary handed him the huge bowl of salad she’d just put together.

“We’re eating in the living room tonight. Cas can’t sit comfortably at the table.” She told him. “So start moving things to the coffee table, ok?”

He nodded and after digging the salad dressings out of the fridge, he carried them and the salad to the living room.

“Oh, you don’t have to eat in here on my account, I can figure out how to sit at the table.” Cas said, pushing up off the couch. Dean reached out and gently pushed him back down.

“It’s alright, and no, there’s no way you’d be able to sit at the table. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re not exactly a short family. The table is small and my brother and I are both well over six feet. So’s my dad, so your leg would end up getting bumped. It’ll be more comfortable in here.” 

Cas settled back against the cushions again, smiling and nodding. “Alright. I just don’t want to be a bother. Maybe I shouldn’t have come…” His smile faltered and he looked uncertainly towards the door.

“Nonsense, you’re more than welcome. We had to do the same thing when I broke my leg in high school. Spent six weeks eating dinner on the couch. It was heaven.” Dean said, chuckling. Sam walked in carrying a covered dish and a trivet. He set the trivet down and put the dish on top of it.

“Mom made a roast.” There was an excited gleam to Sam’s eye that made Dean grin.

“Awesome, she makes the best roasts.” 

Dean returned to the kitchen with his brother and between the two of them they got everything carried into the living room. Mary followed with a stack of glasses and a pitcher of tea. As she knelt down in front of the coffee table to start serving, her husband John walked in the room. He smiled warmly at Cas.

“How’s the leg?” He asked.

“I’m comfortable, pain meds are doing their job.” Cas replied. John nodded and sat down in his recliner. Sam handed him a plate of food and a glass of tea.

Dean accepted the plate of food for Cas and turned to hand it to him before accepting his own plate. Seating was limited but he managed to squeeze in at the far end of the couch. Sam opted to sit down on the floor and eat right at the table while Mary took her plate and went to sit in her own recliner.

“So Cas, were you headed to work when you were hit?” John asked.

“Oh, yes, sir. I don’t drive and walking in this cold is definitely an experience. I was running late thanks to no alarm, otherwise I wouldn’t have been in that intersection at that moment.” Cas replied. He took a bite of the roast and moaned softly. “Oh, Mrs. Winchester this is wonderful! I haven’t had a good home cooked meal in ages.”

Mary smiled brightly at the compliment. “Well sweetheart, you’re welcome here any time. And both of my boys can cook, though Dean’s the one that actually likes it. Sam always claims to be too busy to cook.” She looked at her younger son with one eyebrow raised, daring him to challenge her. He smiled sheepishly. 

“I just don’t care for it.” He admitted.

“I wish I could cook. The extent of my talents are peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and grilled cheese.” Cas said.

“Well, if you ever decide you want to learn I would be happy to teach you. I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind either, would you sweetheart?” Mary looked at Dean who had been focusing on his food but he looked up, his green eyes wide.

“Oh, uh, sure. I’ve never taught anyone how to cook, but I could try.” He looked at Cas to find blue eyes watching him with a mixture of interest and mild amusement. 

“Don’t worry, my mom likes to put me on the spot too.” He said. Dean chuckled and looked over at his own mother who was looking between him and Cas with interest. He knew that look, she was trying to set them up. Did she know something he didn’t?

“So…what do you do? For a living, I mean.” Dean directed the question to Cas.

“I work in admissions at the university. Right now though I’m on disability leave. I can’t sit at my desk for eight hours every day like this.” Cas motioned towards his leg.

“How will you get to work when you go back?” Dean hadn’t really meant to ask the question out loud, but it had slipped out anyway.

“Oh, I have to figure out the bus system I suppose. It’s too far of a walk on crutches.” 

Dean glanced at the table to find both his mother and brother looking at him with amused interest. A glance at his father garnered him another amused smile. Bastards, the whole lot of them.

“The bus doesn’t let off that close to the university. You’ll still have to walk like four blocks.” He thought hard for a moment. “Do you have anyone that can drive you?” A man as beautiful as Cas surely had a wife. Or maybe a husband.

“No, no one, I’m single and I live alone. My family is in Illinois.” Cas replied. Alone, huh? Single? His mind was betraying him. He looked over to see those blue eyes studying him. Was it his imagination or were they flickering repeatedly to his lips as he talked? He decided he wanted to help this man, even if his motives were slightly selfish.

“What time do you have to be at work in the mornings?”

“I start at eight thirty, why?”

Dean chewed on his lower lip as he deliberately ignored his mother’s delighted smile. Darn her for raising him right.

“Ok, so here’s what I’m thinking. If you go straining that leg, it’s going to take twice as long to heal, not to mention your armpits are going to be killing you if you’re trying to walk eight blocks a day on crutches, so I can drop you off and pick you up each day. What time do you get off?”

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“What time do you get off?” Dean pressed, ignoring the man’s protests.

“Four thirty.”

Dean thought for a moment. He started each morning at eight thirty. His routine went like clockwork. But he owned the place. His routine was only that rigid because he had set his own rules.

Rules were meant to be broken.

He could do this. Start later, leave earlier. Charlie could close the shop up at six all by herself. He could always go back to close up after he dropped Cas off if he needed to. Besides, seeing this man twice each weekday, even if it was only to drop him off and pick him up at work was worth it. Cas was gorgeous with that messy, near black hair and those crystal blue eyes that reminded him of the forget-me-nots that had grown in the fields behind his grandparents’ house when he was a boy.

“Ok, so I’ll be at your place by eight each morning, and I’ll be out front of the university by four thirty each afternoon. How are you stocked up on food right now?”

Cas shrugged. “I haven’t really had the time to go grocery shopping.”

“So you have no food either?” Dean asked. Cas looked down at the plate of food on his chest. No wonder his mother’s food had tasted especially good to him, he was probably hungry. Right them Sam’s beeper went off. He checked it, pursing his lips as he got to his feet.

“I’m sorry, I just got called in to the hospital. Dean, can you…” He motioned towards Cas.

“Sure, no problem. Go on, go save lives, we’ll be fine.” Dean told him. Sam nodded, smiling apologetically at Cas.

“Sorry, it’s the one downside to being an ER doctor, and one of only two pediatric trauma specialists on staff. We’ll do this again, yeah?”

Cas nodded and watched as Sam kissed his mother and hugged his father before grabbing his coat and rushing from the house.

“You didn’t block him in, did you?” Mary asked Dean.

“No, I parked next to him in case this happened.” Dean replied.

“This happens a lot?” Cas looked between the two of them.

“It’s not the first time it’s happened. I sort of cringe each time it does because it means a child was hurt. Must have been a house fire or a car accident.” Mary shook her head, her expression sad. Even Dean looked sad.

“Oh, that’s awful.” Cas worried about whoever it was that Sam was rushing in to take care of.

“Eat up, I have pie for dessert.” Mary said, her tone still slightly melancholy. Dean perked up at the mention of pie.

“Yeah? What kind?”

“Pecan sweetheart, but I made a cherry too.” She replied. Dean’s smile was breathtaking and Cas found himself unable to stop staring. When the man looked his way he blinked and forced himself to look away.

“You like pie I take it?”

“I _love_ pie!” Dean’s response was enthusiastic and it made Cas smile. One moment the man seemed at least as old as he was and the next he was like a little kid in a candy shop with his vibrant enthusiasm. Dean Winchester was intriguing as much as he was handsome.

When dinner was finished Dean collected the dishes, rinsing everything and putting everything in the dishwasher while his mother took the pies to the living room. He could hear his dad raving over them as he rejoined Cas and his family. Cas was sitting up more, his eyes sparkling with excitement as Mary cut him a piece of each pie. He dug in, moaning again at the wonderful flavors that burst across his tongue.

“Would it be embarrassing to admit that I’ve never had pie before?” Cas said as he finished off the last bite of his slice of pecan. All three Winchesters looked at him in shock.

“Dude, how do you go through your entire life without ever having had pie?” Dean gaped.

Cas chuckled and shrugged. “My mom, she’s not much of a cook, and desserts were always store bought cakes or cookies. My dad hates pie of all kind, so she never bought any. Once I moved out I guess I never saw a reason to just go and buy one if it was just for myself, so I never did. I see the error of my ways now though. These were both fantastic, though I think cherry might be my favorite.”

“You should try the apple pie Dean makes. Somehow he manages to make one that is actually better than my own. I’m rather jealous.” Mary said. Dean blushed and ducked his head as he finished his dessert.

“Stop, mom, yours is fantastic.”

“Mine didn’t win at the state fair last year. If you remember correctly mine didn’t even place. You got first place.” She said. 

“Wow, that’s impressive, makes me wonder just how good it really is.” Cas said, his blue eyes dancing with even more interest than Dean had seen previously. 

“Oh, um…I can make you one, if you want.” Dean replied shyly. He didn’t dare look at his mother. It was bad enough that he could feel her smug grin.

“You don’t have to, but it would be very much appreciated. People don’t usually go out of their way to make anything for me. I can’t begin to tell you how much I honestly appreciated the invitation tonight. Sam had me at the words ‘home cooked’.” Cas laughed, turning his gaze to Mary.

“Oh, honey, I love to cook, and I’m sure the boys will bring you around more. I’ll make your favorite one night, if you like. What would that be?” She asked. Cas had to think hard about that.

“You know, I don’t really know? My mother never really made much from scratch, just a few casseroles, which honestly, I am not a big fan of. Maybe…lasagna? I like Italian food. I tried to make one once, but it came out really watery, and the noodles fell apart before I could get them into the pan. It was a hot mess.” He admitted.

“Oh, I have a few tricks for that.” Dean piped up before blushing again. He just liked cooking and finding shortcuts that still made for good food.

“I’d love to hear them sometime.” Cas told him. Dean was at a loss. This attractive man seemed to be flirting with him, right in front of his parents. It made him blush even harder. Mary chuckled as she gathered the plates.

“Um, are you ready to go?” Dean asked, looking over at Cas. The man almost looked saddened by the question.

“If you’re ready to leave, then sure.” 

“Why don’t you stay for a movie?” John asked. Dean looked at Cas who met his stare, smiling and nodding shyly.

“If that’s ok with you.”

“Sure.” Dean looked up at his dad who was standing in front of the movie cabinet.

“You like action?” John asked, looking back at Cas.

“Yes, action, science fiction, horror, thrillers, things along those lines.” Cas replied.

“You’re awesome.” Dean said, grinning. Cas smiled right back.

“Do you like Star Wars?” He asked.

“Does Dean like Star Wars.” John scoffed.

“I _love_ Star Wars.” Dean said, ignoring his father who was putting a movie in the DVD player.

“Me too.” Cas pulled up the edge of the sweater he was wearing so Dean could see the front of the tee shirt underneath it. It was Obi Wan in all his stages, from young to old. Dean’s grin grew wider.

“Dude! That is awesome! Where did you get that?”

“Online. I forget which website specifically, but I can check for you, if you’d like. I get a lot of my tee shirts online.” Cas said as he lowered the sweater again. John had settled back into his chair and the previews were playing. 

Somehow Dean ended up with Cas’ legs laying across his lap as the movie played, and near the end he could tell the man was uncomfortable. When the final credits began to play he looked over and saw the misery on Cas’ face.

“Leg is killing you, isn’t it.” He said. Cas nodded. 

“I didn’t bring any more pain medication with me either.”

“It’s ok, we’ll leave now, just let me tell my folks bye.” Dean carefully slid out from under Cas’ legs and stood up. He stretched as he went in search of his mother, finding her in the kitchen reading through a cookbook. She looked up and smiled when he walked in.

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, it’s almost ten and Cas is in a lot of pain. He didn’t bring any pain meds with so he needs to get home and rest.” He told her. She nodded, closing the book and standing up. She came around the island to pull him into a hug.

“I’m so glad you came tonight. Call me during the week, ok? And keep me updated on Cas. Bring him next Sunday, I’ll make a lasagna.” She kissed her son’s cheek before taking a step back.

“What are you up to?” He asked with a short laugh. Her smile was knowing as she looked past him towards the living room.

“He’s new to town and needs friends. What’s so wrong with you and Sam being those friends? He’s such a nice young man. Very handsome and sweet. And single.” 

Dean tongued at the inside of his cheek as he looked at her. She could be subtle when she wanted to. Now was not one of those times.

“Mom, you don’t know what he’s into. Don’t do that to him, it’s not nice.”

“A mother just knows, and he likes you, sweetie. Even your brother noticed, otherwise he wouldn’t have invited him. First words out of Cas’ mouth when Sam invited him was the question of whether you would be here or not. When Sam confirmed you would be, he eagerly agreed to come. So what does that tell you?”

“That maybe he does need friends? Or that he really did want to thank me for helping him the other day? I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Don’t be dense, sweetie. Get to know him and see for yourself. I’ll see you here next Sunday.” 

With that he knew he was being dismissed. He frowned, mildly annoyed with her for assuming there was more to Cas’ reasons for coming tonight, and annoyed with himself for hoping she was right. He went back to the living room and gave his father a quick hug before helping Cas up off the couch. The man tried to stifle a whimper as he took his crutches from Dean and limped to the door. 

“Here, let me help.” Dean said softly as he took the man’s coat down and helped him into it. He put on his own coat and sticking close to Cas, guided him out of the house and out to his car.

“I think you’ll be more comfortable stretched out in the backseat.” He said and Cas agreed. Once the man was laying across the backseat, his back up against the passenger door, Dean closed the door and got behind the wheel.

“I just gotta warm her up.” He said, blowing on his hands to warm his frozen fingertips. 

“Your car is beautiful. I didn’t get to really see it the other day. Did I hear Sam right earlier? It’s an Impala?” Cas asked. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw the man looking around, taking in the car’s interior.

“Yep, she’s a ’67 Chevy Impala. Used to belong to my dad but he gave her to me about ten years ago. She’s my prize possession.” Dean replied proudly. He met Cas’ gaze in the mirror and the other man smiled.

“She’s gorgeous.” He said. Dean’s stomach did a tiny flip at that. It felt like there was another meaning behind his words.

Once the car was warm enough, Dean backed out of the driveway and turned in the general direction of his own house.

“I need your address.” He said.

“Oh, right. Fifty second West Chesapeake.” Cas let out a little cry of pain as they hit a bump that Dean was pretty sure was ice.

“You’re not that far from me. I’m over Boston, five eight hundred block. So, one block over, six blocks up. Maybe a mile?” He wasn’t sure yet how familiar Cas was with the city.

“Right, I’ve been walking through the neighborhood, before it got really cold and started to snow. You live where all of those pretty houses are, with the manicured lawns and beautiful flower gardens.” 

“Yeah, it’s a pretty well kept neighborhood. I like gardening, so that attracted me to the area. Lots of families and diversity. I may not be married but I’m not shunned by my neighbors or looked at strangely. A lot of single people in my area have houses.” Dean said.

“I like gardening too, but I’m in an apartment. Not much space for it, but I have plants and they’re flourishing.” Cas said.

“I have a couple, but most of my gardening is outside. That’s what I fill my weekends with in the spring and summer. When they do beautification contests each year I place in the top three every time. Last year I was second place.”

“You’re so talented and interesting, can I ask why you aren’t married? I apologize if that’s too forward of me. I understand that Sam works long hours and considers himself married to his work. Is that the same case with you?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. He honestly didn’t have a good answer for that. “I don’t really have an answer to that. I just work and go home. My life is pretty dull.”

“Mine isn’t much better.” Cas admitted. When Dean glanced in the rearview mirror he would have sworn the man looked sad.

“Well, you’ve met the Winchesters, so at least you’ll have friends and good food.” Dean offered, smiling so the man could see it in the mirror. “How long have you been in town anyway?”

“I moved here in September.” Cas replied.

“And you moved here for an admissions job? That doesn’t seem like a good reason to move from California. It’s so dull here. No one willingly moves to Lawrence Kansas.” Dean joked. Cas smiled.

“I came home early from work one day in June of last year to find my fiancé in bed with the person I thought was my best friend. I walked out, went to stay with another friend until I could get my stuff, and then I started scouring universities all across the country for a new job. I worked in financial aid at U of C, and I found this position. The position didn’t open until October first, so I came here in September so I could get settled in my apartment. So far I like Kansas, though I’ve really only gotten to experience winter. I haven’t gotten out much. The people in my office are nice, but we don’t really talk much. I just go to work and then go home.”

Yes, Dean was certain the man was sad.

“Your ex sounds like an ass. You’re better off without that kind of person in your life. I commend you for starting over completely like you did. I sort of did something like that a few years back, but I didn’t move halfway across the country. I just bought my own house and moved into it.” 

“They cheated too?” Cas asked.

“Yes, she did. I was helping to raise her son. Thinking back on it, I don’t think I was in love with her. I was more in love with the idea of being in love, but I did love her son. He’s a great kid. I don’t know when exactly she got bored, or if she always was, but I came home from work one night and she was waiting for me. I lived in her house at the time and we’d been living together for a year by then, but we’d been together for two years. I wasn’t thinking marriage though. Somehow I knew we weren’t meant to be long term like that, you know? But coming home to have her tell me we were over and she had met someone else that she wanted to start dating…that hurt. She had my bags already packed. I grabbed the rest of my stuff, the little things I had brought into the relationship, and I left. She wouldn’t even let me say goodbye to Ben. I think that’s what hurt the worst. I’ve run into her a couple of times since then, and she’s single again. Guess Mr. Right wasn’t good enough, and she actually tried to get me to take her back. I was tempted, but only for the sake of Ben. I didn’t though. I didn’t feel it was right to do. I didn’t love her and I knew she didn’t love me. She just wanted a father figure she could rely on for her son. I want kids, but…that was too messed up. He’s the only thing I miss out of that relationship.” Dean sighed deeply. That was more than he’d cared to admit. When he looked in the mirror Cas appeared contemplative as he stared out the window.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to unload on you.” 

“No, it’s alright. It got me thinking. My fiancé and me, I sort of saw it coming. He was a cheater almost from the start. I never should have said yes when he proposed, but my family was putting pressure on me to settle down, so I said yes until I could figure out what I wanted to do. I kept hearing the rumors, but I tried not to listen to them. Guess if I had, I’d have been single a lot sooner. And happier a lot sooner. What stung was that I caught him in bed with my best friend at the time. He’s _not_ my friend anymore.” 

“What did your family say when you left? Do they know the reason?” Dean asked. His own family knew why he and Lisa weren’t together anymore, and they accepted it.

“They know some of it, but not all of it. It’s none of their business. They know he cheated. My mother blamed me for it. Said if I’d done more to keep him happy he wouldn’t have done it. She’s also the same woman that condoned my father cheating. I didn’t want to be her, so I left. It’s the reason I chose Kansas rather than going home to Illinois. I wanted a fresh start. No ties, no one to try and convince me to go back. And…I like it here. Even if I haven’t made any friends…until now, the people in general are nice, and it’s affordable.” Cas shrugged. Dean was still kicking himself that his mother had been right.

“That’s messed up, I’m sorry. Your relationships are your business, not your family’s, and that was wrong of your mother. Cheating is on the fault of the cheater, not the person being cheated on. If you’re not happy, just leave, you know? I couldn’t do that to another person.” 

“Thank you, Dean. I think I needed to hear that. I’ve been told by several people that it was mostly my fault. Including by my ex.”

“You won’t hear that from me. I’ve been in your shoes and I know it wasn’t my fault.” Dean pulled onto Chesapeake and began looking at the street numbers. When he spotted fifty two he found a parking spot right in front.

“We need to exchange numbers.” Cas said as Dean helped him out of the car.

“Let’s get you inside first, ok?” Dean guided him to the steps and helped him go up them.

“I’m on the first floor, thank god.” Cas grumbled as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the main door. Dean held it open and waited for him to step inside. It was only a few feet to Cas’ apartment door and he already had the key in the lock. He pushed the door open and motioned for Dean to enter first.

“No, you go first so I can spot you. Don’t want you falling.” Dean explained. Cas smiled before going in. 

Once inside he leaned back against the wall to shrug his coat off. Dean took it and hung it up for him.

“Would you like something to drink or do you have to leave?” Cas asked.

“I’m fine, but I think you need your pain meds. If you tell me where they are, I’ll go get them.” Dean replied.

“Bathroom, end of the hall on the left. In the medicine cabinet.” Cas replied. He wanted to sit down and put his leg up but he didn’t want to have to move again. Dean noticed.

“Come on, go lay down in bed. I’ll bring you the pill and some water.” 

Cas smiled and started down the hall. Dean followed, ducking into the bathroom as Cas steered right and went into the bedroom. He found the pills and an empty cup on the counter. After rinsing and filling the cup he brought both to the bedroom. Cas was struggling to get pillows under his leg when he walked in.

“Hold on a minute. Here, take these.” Dean handed the man the water and pill before arranging the pillows under the injured leg. Cas set the empty glass aside and laid back against the pillows with a sigh.

“Oh…thank you. My leg is killing me. I’ve never broken anything before so this is new to me.” 

“How bad was the break? Where was it broken exactly?” Dean helped him with pulling the blankets over his legs.

“I have a crack in my femur, but it’s not a clean break, however I had a compound fracture of my tibia and fibula. They needed to be pinned and my leg sewn back up. I think your brother did the surgery. Not certain as I passed out once they started examining it. When I woke up, I was in this cast and told what had happened. I have a bruise on my hip bone too. Sam said it would have broken had in not been wearing my thick coat. I have some bruised ribs too, but my leg took the brunt of it all. This cast…” He motioned towards his leg. “It’s temporary. I get a boot in six weeks and I start physical therapy at that time. I am supposed to be able to bear weight better with it. I’m looking forward to that.” He yawned and Dean knew it was time to leave.

“Well, give me your number. I’ll put it in my phone now.” Dean pulled out his cell phone and Cas rattled off his number. He sent a quick text so Cas would have his number too.

“Dean?” 

“Yes?” Dean asked as he tucked his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you know anyone that delivers groceries? There are a lot of options out in LA, but not so many here. Do they have Peapod here or something similar?”

“That’s right, you need groceries.” Dean thought for a moment. “Delivering them gets expensive. I have to go shopping anyway, so how about I just pick yours up too? Write out a list and text it to me. I’ll go tomorrow after work.” 

“No, you’ve already done so much.” Cas shook his head, stubbornly refusing.

“Refuse all you want, but I’ll be on your doorstep tomorrow evening with food one way or the other. You can’t be up trying to walk through a store on this leg.” Dean could be equally as stubborn when he needed to be. Cas frowned at him but it was clear the man was weary and in too much pain to argue.

“Fine. Can I pay you with a check?”

“Sure. Get some sleep. Text me your list tomorrow.” Dean started for the door.

“Thank you.” Cas murmured as his eyes slid closed. Dean smiled and turned off the bedroom light as he walked out of the room. Curious, he stopped to take a peek in the fridge. It was bare save for a bottle of ketchup and some leftover Chinese food. He’d have to really stock up the man’s fridge. He wasn’t letting Cas go hungry on his watch!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke at his usual time the next morning and went through his normal routine. Shortly after arriving at work his phone vibrated with a text. He pulled the phone out to read it.

Sam: Did you get Cas home alright last night?

Dean: Yes. He was hurting pretty bad when we left so I got him back to his place and elevated his leg in his bed and made sure he took his pain meds. Do you think I overstepped my boundaries? I don’t even know the guy.

Sam: Had I been the one taking him home last night I would have done the same thing. It’s how we were raised. If mom heard that we just dropped him at his door and drove off, she’d tan our hides and you know it. Besides, I’m sure he appreciated it.

Dean: He kept saying thank you. He really doesn’t have to though.

Sam: He likes you, in case you hadn’t noticed.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. Damn brothers…

Dean: I noticed.

Sam: He’s gay.

Dean: I kind of got that as he was telling me about his ex and why he moved to Kansas. 

Sam: He asked me on the ride to mom and dad’s if you were possibly interested in men. So I told him yes. Don’t even pretend you’re mad cause I know you’re not. I think he took one look at you when you came to help and he was smitten. Never saw a guy blush so hard in my life.

Dean: He’s probably one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen. Maybe the hottest. Even grimacing in pain the first time I met him I thought he was hot, but last night? WOW! And he’s so damn nice too. 

Sam: Sounds like you like him back.

Dean: Yeah, I do. I am going to be giving him rides to and from work til his leg is better, and I’m going grocery shopping for him tonight. He literally has a bottle of ketchup in his fridge. That’s it.

Sam: You should cook him dinner. Make something nice.

Dean liked that idea. 

Dean: Yeah, ok, I can do that.

Sam: You have one major benefit to all of this.

Dean: And what’s that?

Sam: Mom and dad already approve!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean laughed as he texted his brother to tell him goodbye and he returned to his paperwork. Around noon his phone buzzed with a text from Cas.

Cas: I am not sure what I can tolerate standing long enough to make, and I usually just do TV dinners anyway, but I think this list will get me through the next few weeks:

Ramen (chicken)  
Mac & cheese  
Hot dogs  
Encore meals…

Dean read through the text, grimacing with each new item on it. Shaking his head he texted back.

Dean: Dude, no.

Cas texted back rather quickly.

Cas: Excuse me?

Dean: Are you trying to climb into an early grave?

Cas: I told you yesterday that I don’t cook. I need fast meals. Anything I can stick in a microwave.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If Cas really liked him, he wouldn’t turn down this offer.

Dean: Let me cook for you tonight. I’ll leave enough leftovers for tomorrow and we can go from there, ok?

He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for a response.

Cas: You

Cas: Want to cook

Cas: For me?

Dean: If that’s ok. 

The longer it took Cas to respond the more he began to worry that maybe had overstepped his boundaries anyway. He was about to text back and tell him to forget it and that he would just go get his artery busting junk food when the man responded.

Cas: I would like that very much. I don’t think anyone has ever willingly cooked for me before. Is this just you being kind?

Dean smiled as he replied.

Dean: No. I like you, and I sort of got the impression you liked me too. Was I wrong?

Cas: No, you weren’t.

Dean: Good. I’ll be a gentleman, I promise, but I like to cook, and it beats going home and curling up on the couch to watch Dr. Sexy alone.

Cas: You can watch that here if you want, I like that show and will be watching it anyway.

Dean: Good, it’s a date then. I will leave here at five and I’ll be at your place by no later than seven, but I’m a pretty efficient shopper, so it’ll be closer to six thirty. Any preferences for what you want to eat tonight?

Cas: I read that really, REALLY wrong for a second there, I apologize. Anything you wish to cook, I will eat. I’m just appreciative that it’s real food and not frozen dinners or pb&j sandwiches.

Dean: Ha! You’re a closet perv, I love it. I’ll see you tonight. Get some rest and make sure you take your meds.

Cas: You don’t know the half of it. I have to restrain myself most of the time. I am going to take a nap now, just took my pain meds and they’re kicking in. I’m sleepy. I will leave the front door unlocked, just come in when you get here.

Dean smiled to himself as he tucked his phone away. He wore the dopey smile all day and when he told Charlie he was leaving early it earned him a look of surprise. 

“What has you changing up your routine so much lately? This isn’t like you.” She commented.

“I have a date tonight. I need to leave early to go pick up the supplies to cook dinner.” He replied.

“Oh…really? And what’s her name? Is she hot?” She teased. He felt his cheeks beginning to burn.

“It’s a he, actually. His name is Cas. And for the record, he’s smoking hot.” 

“Well, anyone that can get you to change up your schedule is ok in my book.” She said.

“In a couple of weeks I’ll start coming in at nine instead of eight thirty. Just warning you now, and I’ll be leaving at five too.”

“Holy shit, shorter work days? Is this because of Cas?” She was beyond just surprised.

“Am I really that predictable?” He asked. She shrugged before reluctantly nodding.

“We know exactly when you’re going to walk through the door every morning, and when you’re going to leave. Seeing you change things up is…refreshing. This Cas must be a pretty special guy.” She smiled up at him and he knew she wasn’t mocking him just pointing out a fact.

“I think he has the potential to be someone special.” He admitted.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” She said. 

“Let me get to know him and then yeah, I’ll introduce him to everyone.” 

First he wanted to see if they really clicked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean bought the groceries, enough for a small army, and drove directly to Cas’ house. He’d been unsure if the man even had spices so he picked those up too. When he reached the apartment it took him two trips to get everything inside. His own groceries he left in the trunk of the Impala since it was freezing out. The door was unlocked as promised and by the time he arrived in the kitchen with the second set of bags, Cas was awkwardly limping in on his crutches.

“What is all this?” He asked, eyeing the bags that were spread across every counter and the kitchen table.

“I’m stocking your fridge. I’ve been told that I worry too much. But it eases my mind knowing that you have food at hand when you can’t get out.” Dean started digging into the bags, pulling out boxes and cans. “Where does this stuff go? Just tell me and I’ll put it away.”

“I don’t really know? I don’t shop like this. It’s usually my freezer that I keep stocked.” Cas moved to a chair and carefully dropped down into it. As Dean investigated the cabinets and found places for all of the canned goods, Cas looked through the bags on the table. There was pasta and fresh vegetables, and ground beef.

“So how do burgers sound tonight?” Dean asked. Cas’ face lit up.

“I love burgers!”

“Good. I’ll make extra so you can just heat another one up tomorrow for lunch.” Dean moved to the bags on the table, setting aside what he planned to make for dinner and storing the rest. As he began prepping he glanced back to see Cas watching him carefully. “How’s the leg?”

“It’s tolerable right now. It was aching pretty fierce earlier but the pain meds made it bearable again. I’ll be glad when my leg is healed and I can walk around without the crutches. They’re quite annoying.” Cas replied.

“I hear ya. The weeks will hopefully pass quickly for you.” Dean reached into the fridge for a can of the root beer he had bought. “Do you want one? I felt that real beer would have been a bad idea with your medication.”

“Yes, please.” Cas accepted the can, smiling up at Dean and watching as he grabbed a second can for himself.

They talked as Dean cooked and as the smell of cooking meat filled the small apartment, Cas’ stomach began to rumble.

“Did you eat at all today?” Dean asked him as he located the plates and silverware. He carried them to the table and set it.

“I had some Ramen earlier.” Cas admitted, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Oh that stuff is so bad for you. I hope you like real soup, because I’m going to make some. Do you have a crock pot?”

Cas motioned towards one of the lower cabinets. “Down there, still in the box. I don’t know how to use it.” 

“It’s a crock pot. You just throw things in and they cook slow.” Dean said, arching one brow as he laid open the buns on their plates and slid burgers with melted cheddar onto them. Cas was staring at the food with so much excitement it made him smile.

“I don’t know what to put in it though, or what I would even want to cook. No one ever showed me how to cook. My sister only learned after she moved out on her own, and she’s not great either. But she tries.” Cas replied. Dean put homemade fries on Cas’ plate along with steamed broccoli.

“Broccoli? Really?” Cas laughed.

“My mom always had a rule, every dinner needed balance, so no matter what you were eating, you had to have a vegetable with it. We couldn’t even eat pizza without having a salad to go with it.” Dean replied.

“That makes sense though. I don’t mind, I like broccoli.” Cas said as he picked up his fork. He went for the vegetables first, practically devouring them. Dean took a moment to really look at him. As he’d been yesterday, he was dressed in sweatpants, but he wore a Metallica tee shirt that stretched across his chest, showing off his lean body. Dude was definitely sexy. Somehow, even with the low slung sweatpants, the man managed to be highly attractive. 

When they had finished eating Dean collected the dishes and washed them, much to Cas’ protest. 

“It’s coming on in five. We still up for watching it?” He asked. Cas nodded.

“Oh, yes. Come on.”

It took Cas a moment but he found the leverage he needed to stand up and then he was heading for the living room. Dean followed and as they settled onto the couch he positioned himself so Cas could lean back and use him as a pillow. The man turned just enough to smile up at him and he smiled back. Cas found his hand and pulled it onto his chest, threading their fingers together as the opening credits began. As much as Dean loved the show, he had a hard time concentrating when there was a warm body pressed snug against his own. To his credit, Cas wasn’t a wiggler. He settled into the sofa, found a comfortable position and stayed like that for the entire show. The fingers of Dean’s free hand found their way up to Cas’ mess of hair and stroked through it absently as the show went on. As far as first dates went, he didn’t think this one was going badly at all, and the sighs of contentment slipping from Cas’ lips told him he was right. As the show came to an end Cas gripped Dean’s hand just a little tighter and snuggled in a little closer.

“Afraid I’ll leave now?” Dean teased.

“Actually, yes.” Cas turned his head to look up at him again and Dean was awestruck by how blue the man’s eyes were. 

“I’ll stay little longer.” He said. Cas smiled at that.

“They found another show to watch and as it played, they talked. Whatever came to mind, they discussed, and Dean was surprised by how easy it was to talk to this man. It was after eleven when the show ended and as much as he didn’t want to go, he had work in the morning.

“I have to go, I have work in the morning.” He sighed, trying not to sound pouty.

“Will I see you again? Before I have to go back to work?” Cas twisted his upper body around so that he was nearly face to face with Dean and he couldn’t help but wonder exactly _how_ flexible the man was.

“Yeah, I had a nice time tonight and I’d like to do this again. Plus I promised soup. I’d like to stop by tomorrow morning and get it all started so that by tomorrow afternoon you have fresh, homemade chicken noodle soup. All you will have to do is add the noodles.” Dean’s fingers found their way to Cas’ hair again and those blue eyes fluttered.

“I would like that very much. I had a wonderful time tonight as well and I’d like to see you again. Soon.” Cas’ eyes opened again, staring up at him.

“Alright. So, at risk of sounding like a huge pervert, let’s get you to bed.”

Cas smirked and with a little help from Dean got up from the couch. Dean followed him down the hall, letting Cas duck into the bathroom to brush his teeth while he went into the bedroom and began piling up pillows. When Cas walked in he did a double take. The man was wearing only the sweatpants now, the shirt was gone. Trying not to stare as his face began to burn he stepped back to let Cas get into the bed but the man stopped in front of him.

“Thank you, Dean. For everything.” He said softly. 

“No need to thank me. I’ll, uh, be back in the morning, ok?” Dean was dying to kiss him, to touch him, but he was determined to be a gentleman. Cas smiled before sitting on the edge of the bed. Dean helped him lay down comfortably before pulling the blankets over him.

“What time will you be here in the morning? So I can unlock the door for you.” Cas said as he pulled the covers up almost to his neck.

“I would like to be at the shop by eight thirty, nine at the latest, so…seven thirty? I can bring breakfast by.” Dean offered.

“You’re incredibly sweet, you know that? I will try to be up to have the door unlocked in time. If it’s not, you’ll have to give me a few minutes to get to the door.”

“How about I text you when I’m leaving my house?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and looked around for his phone.

“I don’t know where I left my phone though.” He patted the pocket of his pants. “Ah, found it.” He set it in the nightstand to charge.

“Ok, I’ll see you in the morning then. Sleep well, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It came as a bit of a surprise that Dean was not stressed out having his daily routines altered. He liked doing things for Cas. It made him feel wanted and needed. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been craving that until Cas had come into his life. He arrived the next morning and made the soup as promised, and over the course of the next two weeks he found himself over at Cas’ house more often than not, and not so much because Cas needed the help but because he enjoyed the man’s company. The morning Cas returned to work, Dean was parked in front of his house, ready and waiting. Their relationship (because that’s what Dean realized it was about two weeks in) progressed slowly, neither man wanting to push the other further than they were ready to, and with the constant pain Cas was in, Dean wanted him to focus first on healing. Cas was content to just have him close, to hold his hand and share soft kisses. 

Six weeks after the accident Cas was moved from a full leg cast down to a boot. It made getting around infinitely easier and after that he was hard pressed to stay still. Spring was coming and he wanted to get out, to take Dean out places, and Dean wasn’t complaining. They went to the movies, the park, shopping, concerts, and as spring turned to summer and the boot came off and physical therapy came to an end, Cas became thoroughly ingrained in Dean’s life, as though he’d always belonged there. He continued to drive Cas to work, especially since most nights the man was in his bed anyway. 

As summer faded into fall and then to winter, Cas moved into his house. His morning routine was the one most effected by having this man come into his life, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Mornings still consisted of waking up at six but instead of heading to start the coffee and jump immediately into the shower, he was pulling Cas close, sharing soft kisses and ‘I love yous’. Breakfast was now oatmeal or cold cereal since time was shorter, but time spent holding Cas close was more important than whether he got a hot breakfast or not. He arrived at the shop by nine every morning and left by four thirty every night, leaving Benny or Victor to close up. It was more important to be home with his family, because that’s what Cas had become, than it was sitting and going over paperwork for hours that he had already gone over multiple times before, just to avoid going home to an empty house. 

Everyone noticed the change in Dean, and his mother made sure to point it out. He was more relaxed, happier, and less rigid in his planning. She told everyone that Cas had a very positive effect on her son, and on more than one occasion she took Cas aside to thank him. He told her every time that it was he who was thankful. His life had been blessed the day Dean entered it, he told her. She hoped Dean would propose to Cas. She couldn’t picture anyone better for her son than this man that had come into his life completely by chance and had thoroughly stolen his heart.

Three years after meeting Cas, Dean began to feel the pull to start a family of his own. He couldn’t imagine having one with anyone but Cas though. Throwing all regard for routines and schedules to the wind, he took Cas out on a Thursday afternoon in early June, picking him up at the university to take him out for lunch at their favorite outdoor café. As they waited for their food to arrive, Dean got down on one knee. He knew it wasn’t Cas’ first time being proposed to, but he also knew that Cas loved him deeply. With tears in his own eyes he asked Cas to marry him. A moment later he had a sobbing boyfriend wrapping his arms around him and kissing him like it was the end of the world. Of course Cas said yes.

Planning the wedding turned out to be a family affair. Cas’ brothers got involved as well as Sam and Dean’s folks, and a year later Dean was escorting his husband on their honeymoon. They bought a bigger house and filled out all of the necessary paperwork to start the adoption process. Two years after that they welcomed their son Danny into their lives. Two years after that their daughter Jasmine joined the family. Kids meant new routines, though Dean made sure that holding Cas close and sharing sweet kisses and declarations of his love for his husband was how he started every single day. Some things were meant to never change.

To think that the thing that had changed his life, had upended his daily routine and thrown his life for a loop turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to him. 

He wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
